Distractions
by Madame Wesker
Summary: Wesker is distracted by someone oblivious to the attention.


She lay on her stomach reading a science fiction novel. Every few moments she would laugh and wiggle her feet. It was distracting him from his work. She had asked if she could keep him company while he finished his reports. He had said provided she remained quiet and to herself, she may. Little did he realize as she ran to her room on bare feet, that he would not be getting much work done.

He was still becoming accustomed to her. To her devotion, her adoration. Her constant desire merely to be near him. He supposed he had only himself to blame. After all, he had initiated contact, he had revealed his inhumanity, he had given her the choice. She was his faithful pet.

He had bound her to him merely as a diversion. How long would it take to corrupt this seemingly innocent woman child? Kill the light that burned so brightly in her? Turn her beaming smile to rage? It wasn't working as he'd hoped. Months she had been with him and she was as cheery as ever. She watched in silence as he beat his men into shape, watched in silence as her inflicted horrors in the labs, watched in silence as the bodies entered the incinerator. For a few hours she would brood, contemplating all she had seen but always her smile returned... it was becoming frustrating.

Then there were the feelings. The wretched feelings she inspired in him that he went to such great pangs to hide. From the first moment he had looked into her laughing jade eyes, an uncomfortable warmth had begun to burn in him. It had been lust, he knew it exactly for what it was. The desire to smother that husky laughter with his brutal kiss. The need to tangle his fingers in that mess of ebony curls. The hunger building in him to hear her whimper his feel of his fingers biting into round hips... Oh, he knew it for what it was, and buried it deep. He was distant, cold, contemptous. There were moments when she indeed make him chuckle, moments when she made him smile. He resented them for they seemed involuntary; a reflex from his long lost humanity.

He found himself stealing glances at her as he worked. She was lying on the leather couch in his office, across from his desk. Luckily she was facing away from him or his furtive glances might not go unnoticed.

He typed a few words, and was interrupted by her husky laugh. Sighing inwardly he watched her feet swing in delight. "What ARE you reading, pet?" She turned with a smile, tossing her unruly culs over her shoulder. She seemed happy to talk with him, as usual. Not a trace of fear in her eyes as she stuck her tongue out then said "Why? You don't read this stuff." His jaw clenched at the audacity. She knew well enough what he could do in the blink of an eye but she had never feared him. It was a trait he found...interesting. He sighed slowly and she merely laughed and rubbed her eye. He could feel rage just below the surface. Rage and...something else. " Acting adorable may work on human males my pet. I assure you, I am immune." She rolled her eyes and laughed huskily again. "FINE. It's called the hitchhiker's guide to the universe and it's...hilarious." She winked at him and went back to her book. He narrowed his eyes at her back. She was entirely too flippant sometimes he thought. In public she was perfectly respectful and subservient. In private however, her adorable antics only made him want to...

He glanced over at her. She was chuckling to herself, swinging her feet. Her bright red toenails like ten tiny drops of blood. His eyes moved up, across smooth yellow flesh. Her thighs were thick, he imagined them wrapped around his waist; strong and warm. He pecked at the keyboard, irritated with his thoughts. Why had she chosen boy shorts and a camisole to relax in? Perhaps if he suggested something more suitable? No...she would know that he'd noticed. Noticed the way the boy shorts hugged her round hips, curved beautifully across her little rear; like a ripe peach, ready for the plucking. Her black curls spilling down the curve of her back, falling in a disheveled mess across creamy shoulders. Her heart shaped face in profile as she laughed again; little rosebud lips stretching wide in a grin. Button nose pierced by a ring of silver. She was a china doll brought to life. A woman's body, round and ripe with a doll's face. Like herself; a woman's soul with a child's heart. He closed his eyes. The heat was smothering him. His hand grasped the edge of the desk. His lips parted as he inhaled and he tasted amber. His hand squeezed. The mahogany popped and cracked under his strength. He heard her get up, rush to his side. "My lord?" The concern in her voice was overwhelming. The smell of her perfume enveloped him, making his senses reel. A voice in his head saying 'she's already yours, take her'. He opened his eyes, stared into a face stained red. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her eyes searched his face as she whispered. "What is it? What can I do?" For a moment he envisioned himself grabbing her by the throat, tossing her over the back of the couch and making her scream for him. He ground his jaw tightly. ''Weak!" hissed another voice in his head. He looked at where his hand was still grasping the desk, it was ruined. The glow from his eyes shined back at him from the deep finish. He took a dep breath, removed his fingers from the deep grooves in the desk and willed his voice steady. "Go to bed pet, I have work to do." She searched his face frantically, looking for the truth. He made his face into it's customary mask and arched an eyebrow. Turning to the computer he began to type quickly. His voice; low, smooth, decpetively even. "Do I have to repeat myself pet?" He heard her move away, slowly. "No my lord." It was a whisper as he heard her pick up her book. As she moved to the door, he heard her pause. Her tone was soft, hesitant; not her usual tone at all. "Goodnight my lord." As her heard the door to his office close, he steepled his fingers and the ghost of a smile caressed his thin lips. Oh, she would pay for this, she would pay dearly.


End file.
